Sebastian Morgenstern
Sebastian is the ArchAngel Michaels reincarnation except that Sebastian was a Demon the first of his kind making him half demon-half angel the ultimate Abomination. He was born in the world not knowing the power he holded the power to end the war. He met Mal El and became friends with him something that somebody of his caliber would not do but he does it anyway. His first epic kill was murdering 20 bennett witches in Hell. When moving to Mystic Falls with his Uncle he starts noticing weird things happening. His true self was revealed after Klaus killed his Uncle than marks appeared on his body and his eyes turn all black the he knocked Klaus out without trying. Personality He is a clear sadist enjoying when people are hurt and can be smart, charming and show a lot of charisma when needed. Sebastian is cold and brutal showing no mercy a result of the demon blood , Sebastian became a cold, heartless and bloodthirsty psychopath; even faster, stronger and more lethal than vampires in General and Werewolves. He was adept at charm and charisma, but is shown to be actually vindictive, arrogant underneath the act; cruel and having no heart or sympathy towards any type of being. Appearance He is medium height with Pale-Blonde hair and black eyes. He is slender and just some muscles. He has a pale, restless, face with cheekbones and all. Powers and Abilities *Sebastian can easily alter reality and warp the fundamentals of logic and what is natural. In this ability, he made a girl scratch her brains out just by using itching power, and produced the tooth fairy just by thinking he was real, and he made some toy buzzers electrocute people. During a state of panic, He was able to transform angel Messiah into an action figure. *He can move objects and people with his mind. *Just by clenching his fists he can create major tremors. *He can instantly appear anywhere on Earth with just a thought. *He was able to mentally force a demon out of its human host with a glare. *He can hide himself from angels, demons and mundanes unless he wants to be found. *Incinerate a lesser angel by touching them, as he did with a unknown Angel *Revive the deceased and heal wounds. *It is presumed like most ArchAngels, he can over-power: Demons and Lesser Angels with little or no effort. *Banish angels and demons with a snap of his fingers. *Teleport himself and groups of people. *Time travel, and transport others, such as Emma and Jeb, through time. *Erase specific memories from a person's mind, as he does with Humans. *He can manipulate the weather to whatever he chooses or wants it to be. *Overpower primordial beings like Vampires, The Ancients and the Primordial Werewolve. *He had the power to make David the Angel explode with a snap of his fingers. *Manipulate weather. His presence on earth is signaled by massive tsunamis and tornadoes. *Perceive the true forms of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, as he demonstrated when he saw Death's true form. *Freeze objects. He freezes a window by breathing on it. *Remain unaffected by time. *Bind entities to his command by conducting a ritual, as he demonstrated with Death *Prevent Supernaturals from using their powers. *Use telekinesis and terrakinesis. *Control electricity; while manifesting, electricity arced around his area. *Destroy structures, other beings like demons and humans, and hurt angels, in the form of a blast of white light. *Protect demons from being killed by other angels